Idas e Vindas
by Cherry Lara
Summary: Porque ele era meu ar... e já não posso respirar YAOI CamusxMilo Sequel de White Flag e What it takes


**Disclaimer:** História fictícia, sem fins lucrativos, os personagens e nomes citados não me pertencem... todos os direitos reservados ao verdadeiros donos...

**AVISO: FIC DE CONTEÚDO YAOI!!! Não gosta? Ok... é um direito seu, mas também não venha ler e falar besteira pra mim depois...**

Começou por aqui? PARE!!! Essa fic é sequel de White Flag, e de What It Takes... com esta eu encerro a trilogia das songs... enfim...

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
Que vontade que eu sinto  
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
É verdade, eu não minto._

Angústia era a palavra certa para descrever o que ele sentia naquele momento. Vasculhara o santuário inteiro a procura de certo cosmo, mas não encontrara nem sequer uma fagulha do mesmo. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, mas ele tentava a todo custo negar esse fato para si mesmo.

Estava pensando no que sua vida se transformara. Comparou-se mentalmente a uma adolescente ansiosa esperando o telefonema do seu namoradinho e não pôde deixar de rir dessa ironia. Ele sempre fora o maior conquistador de todo o Santuário e agora não conseguia tirar certo francês da sua mente.

- É Milo – disse para si mesmo – o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... Ele te pegou de jeito.

Tentava desesperadamente rir de seus próprios infortúnios, mas isso só aumentava sua dor. Resolveu ir até as arenas para treinar um pouco e no caminho foi tentando se convencer de que estava indo para distrair sua mente, e não para procurá-lo.

_E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
Já cheguei a tal ponto  
De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
Só pra ver se te encontro_

A verdade é que estava muito cansado para treinar. Não conseguia dormir direito desde aquela fatídica noite no barzinho. Era atormentado por sonhos terríveis sempre que teimava em lutar contra sua insônia. Não sabia o que era pior: ficar com o corpo e a mente exaustos por causa de suas noites em claro ou ter que sentir o olhar gélido e cheio de desprezo que Camus lhe deu naquela noite, sempre lhe dizendo as mesmas palavras, e esvaindo-se m sua frente, como se fosse uma nuvem, cada vez que adormecia.

Muito antes de chegar à arena já sabia que ele não estaria lá, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se decepcionado quando varreu a área de treinamento com seus olhos e não avistou quem desejava. Bocejou dando uma amostra de seu cansaço, fazendo com que um certo capricorniano soltasse mais uma de suas piadinhas:

-A noite foi boa Milo?- perguntou Shura com um quê de ironia na voz.

-Você nem imagina o quanto - respondeu Milo fazendo cara de "poucos amigos".

-Ora, vejam só... Mal o francês foi embora e você já arranjou outra pessoa para _te entreter_– disse Aiolia, que não se conformava em ter sido rejeitado por Milo.

Por um estante Milo perdeu o controle de seus impulsos e levou uma mão ao pescoço do leonino, apertando-o com força, e este se limitou a lhe dar um meio sorriso de deboche.

-O que você disse? – disse Milo, com uma fúria imensa estampada nos olhos.

-Não se faça de surdo! Você ouviu bem... O _seu_ francês se cansou de você e resolveu ir embora – disse Aiolia com um sorriso irônico estampado na cara – Como ele mesmo diria _"c'est finit"._

_Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la_

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de quebrar o pescoço do leonino ali mesmo, ele sabia que poderia, e Aiolia não faria nada para impedi-lo, porém tudo que conseguiu fazer foi soltá-lo. Aiolia foi ao chão, levando suas mãos ao pescoço, Milo poderia matá-lo se quisesse, mas não o quis, e isso envergonhava o leonino. O grego não o achara digno de morrer em suas mãos, e só então ele se deu conta do papel que estava fazendo, ficando ali jogado no chão, sem coragem para ao menos levantar a cabeça e encarar o escorpiano.

Milo estava profundamente atordoado, milhões de pensamentos revoavam freneticamente por sua cabeça e ele não conseguia ordená-los de nenhuma maneira. Já não entendia mais nada, estava completamente aturdido com a situação, se forçava a pensar que esse era somente mais um dos golpes escusos do Leão, já que aquilo tudo confirmava o que ele mais temia: que o seu sonho atravessara a barreira de sua alma e se transformara na mais cruel realidade.

Saiu da arena o mais rápido que seus passos vacilantes permitiram, sentiu que a força de suas pernas se esvaia quando se apoiou em uma árvore, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não _queria_ acreditar. Todos os momentos felizes que tivera em sua vida passaram pela sua mente, e não havia nenhum em que o francês, _o seu francês_, não estivesse presente. Camus não presenciara sua felicidade, ele _fora_ a sua felicidade, mas agora ele se foi, junto com a sua vontade de continuar vivo. Se ao menos as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

Mesmo apoiado na árvore não conseguiu manter-se em pé. Caiu de joelhos e não tentou se levantar, apenas ficou ali, caído no chão e apoiado em uma árvore, chorando. Sentiu-se mais sozinho do que nunca, fora abandonado pela única pessoa que amou, e sentia que a culpa de tudo aquilo era sua e isso pesava em sua alma como o mundo deve ter pesado sob as costas de Atlas. Sentiu um cosmo se aproximando logo atrás dele, porém não se moveu, conhecia bem aquele cosmo, e não o temia. Quando chegou ao seu destino, o cavaleiro abaixou-se ao lado de Milo pousando sua mão confortadoramente em seu ombro.

- Diga que é mentira Shaka - disse Milo, olhando para o cavaleiro de Virgem - Diga que sabe onde ele está, que ele vai voltar.

- Milo, meu amigo, você não pode se entregar desse jeito - disse Shaka tentando acalmar, em vão, Milo - A vida tem que continuar...

- Não... Eu não posso... Eu não _quero_... Não

- Milo! - disse Shaka, aumentando um pouco o tom de sua voz, mas mesmo assim fazia com que ela soasse confortadora - Você tem que reagir! Levante-se daí! Encare de vez o fato de que ele se foi, _para sempre._

- Não! - disse Milo, recuperando repentinamente suas forças, levantou-se rapidamente, o que fez com que Shaka caísse assustado para trás - Eu sei que ele ainda está aqui! Ele não me deixaria assim! Eu sei que ele também me amava, ele não faria isso comigo.

Milo deu alguns passos em falso para trás, então ele virou-se e começou a correr a caminho das escadarias para as doze casas. Shaka tentou chamá-lo, mas ele já estava longe.

_  
E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
já cheguei a tal ponto  
de me trocar diversas vezes por você  
só pra ver se te encontro  
_

Sentia-se como se milhões de pensamentos invadissem sua cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em nada. Não tinha mais noção de onde estava, para onde estava indo e porque fazia aquilo, só queria estar o mais longe o possível dali, queria estar ao lado _dele_.

Não aceitava que ele tivesse ido, sem ao menos dizer para onde. Tentava negar para si próprio aquilo, mas as palavras do leão ecoavam em sua mente, não poderia fugir daquilo, por mais que quisesse. Tentava acreditar que aquilo era um sonho, que logo acordaria e estaria nos braços quentes de seu amado.

Seus pés o levaram por um caminho conhecido, e logo se viu subindo as escadarias para as doze casas. Sabia que seus passos não o conduziam para sua casa, ainda tinha a ilusão de que ele estaria lá, lendo um de seus livros, e que o recepcionaria com a cara repreendedora de sempre, aquela que fazia quando o escorpião o interrompia, logo a desfazendo e colocando um sorriso terno em seu lugar. Precisava ver com seus olhos, mais uma vez, que o leão não o enganara.

_Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la_

Culpava-se a cada segundo pela noite trágica que acabou com sua vida, se ao menos não tivesse sido tão infantil, se ao menos não tivesse saído aquela noite. Daria sua alma para ter o controle do tempo, para voltar atrás e não ter que passar por aquele inferno que era a vida sem Camus. Sabia que ele havia lhe oferecido mais de uma chance de voltar atrás, mas não lhes deu a devida importância. Imaginou que ele sempre estaria lá para ele, que sempre tudo daria certo, que o final sempre seria feliz, descobriu da pior forma que o sempre, infelizmente, sempre acaba.

A verdade batia em sua cara, e aquilo doía mais que o mais poderoso golpe que algum cavaleiro poderia dar. Esqueceu pelo que vivia: seus ideais, sua honra, seu orgulho, nada mais fazia sentido naquele momento, só enxergava trevas a sua frente e desejou mais que nunca morrer, não suportaria viver nem um segundo a mais sem ele, pois ele era sua vida.

Estava no interior de sua casa, não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas aquilo não importava agora. Nem em sua própria morada conseguia ter paz. Aquele lugar estava cheio de Camus. Seu cheiro impregnava o local, sua presença ali era maior que a do próprio escorpiano, tantos momentos foram vividos ali, tantas recordações. Caminhou até uma estante onde mantinha um retrato de Camus, apanhou-o com as mãos tremulas, e deixou-o cair ao chão. Abaixou-se para pegar o porta-retrato quebrado e apertou-o contra o peito, não se importando com os cacos de vidro que rasgavam sua pele.

Queria sentir Camus novamente, queria ao menos vê-lo. Sabia que o aquariano jamais o perdoaria, mas não conseguia imaginar-se longe dele, sua presença era indispensável em sua vida, mais indispensável que o ar.

A dor que sentiu em suas mãos o despertou daquele transe e o fez lembrar de seu destino original, levantou-se e seguiu em direção a aquário, com seus passos antes firmes e rápidos, agora lentos e cambaleantes, sentia que perderia a consciência a qualquer momento, mas empregou o que restava de suas forças para manter-se de pé. Precisava ir até aquário, sua vida dependia daquilo.

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

Fazia automaticamente o caminho até aquário, já não tinha forças para nada, sua visão estava turva e sua mente enevoada. Encontrava-se alheio àquilo que estava fazendo, ergueu a cabeça e vislumbrou seu destino. Sentiu seu estomago afundar quando se deu conta de que não sentia nem um resquício do cosmo de Camus, ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, por mais que o outro escondesse seu cosmo, não poderia fazê-lo tão bem a ponto de Milo não o perceber de uma distância tão mínima.

Suas pernas vacilaram, seu corpo já não agüentava mais aquilo, sua visão escureceu-se completamente e foi ao chão, desta vez não fazendo nada para impedi-lo. Finalmente deu-se conta de que não havia mais esperanças para ele, estava lá, o cavaleiro de escorpião, um dos melhores entre os doze mais fortes cavaleiros de Athena, caído às portas do templo de aquário, sem forças para se mexer, quanto mais se levantar. Simplesmente tudo acabara, Camus não estava mais lá, não retornaria jamais, isso doía em sua alma já estilhaçada. Chorou, não se sabe se por minutos, ou por horas, mas era tudo que conseguiu fazer perante sua situação.

Não sabia que havia tantas lagrimas dentro de si, sentiu-se a mais fraca das criaturas quando se deu conta de que estava naquele estado lastimável por alguém, que apesar de ter dito que o amava tantas vezes, não hesitou em abandoná-lo. Toda sua desolação convertia-se em raiva, seu coração queimava, aos poucos recuperava suas forças.

Precisava extravasar aquele sentimento que o consumia, ainda caído bateu com força seus dois punhos fechados no chão, deixando em pedaços o local que golpeara. Não sentia mais dor, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o interior da casa de aquário, sua imensa cosmo-energia se espalhava violentamente pelo local. Aquele era o verdadeiro cavaleiro de escorpião, e sua ira estava completamente desperta.

Andava felinamente por entres os pilares da casa, seus olhos percorriam as paredes, tocou uma delas suavemente com os dedos, acertando-a em seguida impetuosamente, dilacerando-a por completo. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Era como se destruindo a casa de Camus, ele também o destruiria, acabaria com aquilo, antes que aquilo acabasse com ele.

Não tinha consciência absoluta do que fazia, somente golpeava aleatoriamente as paredes, e isso fazia crescer mais e mais a sensação de felicidade dentro de si. Aquilo estava acabando com sua sanidade, ria freneticamente, e seus olhos expressavam a mais pura loucura. Tinha que aniquilar tudo o que via pela frente, já não pensava mais porque o fazia, somente tinha que fazê-lo. Ia cada vez mais para o interior do local, e apesar de conhecer aquela casa como a palma da sua mão, não tinha consciência de que caminho estava tomando.

Logo se deparou com uma grande porta de madeira. Aproximou-se dela e a observou durante alguns segundos. Começou a rir novamente, e seus olhos brilharam quando acertou a pesada porta a sua frente. Aquele fora o ultimo golpe que dera aquele dia.

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar_

A porta se quebrou como se fosse feita de vidro, e então Milo pôde finalmente vislumbrar o aposento que ela guardava.

"- Camus...".

Seus pés o conduziram automaticamente para dentro do cômodo, tropeçando nos estilhaços da porta que acabara de despedaçar. Caiu de joelhos, e o baque o despertou daquele delírio. Ainda no chão, olhou suas mãos, que já sangravam muito, e tomou consciência daquilo que estava fazendo.

Acabara de arrombar a porta do quarto de Camus, e percebeu que era incapaz de tocar aquelas paredes, as mesmas que testemunharam muitas das suas noites de amor. Era somente naquele lugar, enquanto estava completamente entregue a Camus, que Milo se sentia completo. Levou as duas mãos ensangüentadas ao peito, para tentar conter aquela dor incessante que o rasgava por dentro.

Como pôde ser tão idiota? A presença de Camus não estava somente impregnada naquelas paredes, ela estava em toda parte: nas arenas onde, desde crianças, treinavam com afinco para serem dignos de portar as mais sagradas das armaduras; nos arredores do santuário, onde se esqueciam por alguns minutos de suas obrigações e se permitiam ser apenas crianças; em todas as batalhas que travaram juntos, querendo não só cumprir sua obrigação como cavaleiros, mas também proteger o amor que existia entre eles. A presença de Camus estava dentro de Milo, e nem mesmo a morte é forte o suficiente para levar essa marca.

Permitiu-se deitar naquela cama, onde já havia se deitado tantas outras vezes. Chorou ao sentir a textura daqueles lençóis, ao sentir um cheiro familiar de erva doce, o cheiro de Camus. Quantas vezes aquele cheiro se prendera em sua pele, e mesmo quando voltava para sua casa no meio da noite, era como se Camus ainda estivesse com ele. O resto do perfume, aquele que nunca mais sentiria, logo evaporaria daqueles lençóis, ele quis aproveitar o ultimo resquício de Camus naquele santuário.Estava deitado, abraçava-se com um travesseiro, deixando que suas lágrimas rolassem livremente, umedecendo sua fronha.

A luz da lua invadia a janela, banhando o quarto suavemente, foi essa luz que iluminou um pedaço de papel junto ao armário. Não se sabe se foi o acaso, ou uma simples intuição que fez com que os olhos de Milo o enxergassem, uma coisa insignificante perto do mar de lembranças que era aquele quarto. Aquilo seria considerado no futuro como o erro que levaria à queda da decisão mais firme da vida de um homem.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Nhaiii... eu demorei 6 meses pré escrever ISSO? Peço desculpas às pessoas que acompanham a fic... não era pro milo ter ficado "emo" desse jeito... nem a fic tão melodramática... realmente, não era assim que eu imaginei que ela ficaria... agora eu tenho um lugar cativo junto aos autores da Televisa... ficou cansativa... e profundamente chata... mas eu não consigo dar outro tom a ela... gomen prometo melhorar no próximo capitulo 


End file.
